Because You Live
by MoonlightAngel83
Summary: A 3 year old Kaleigh LeMorre meets a little baby at the nursery at the hospital named Kieran Serenity. They become friends so watch them grow up.
1. Precious Innocence

1Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't know belong it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't know belong it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. The idea for this story does belong to me. This story is a prelude to "More Than That". It shows how Kieran and Kaleigh met.** **If there's any names in the story that anybody reading don't recognize than they belong to me. I know this doesn't seem like a Sailor Moon story but believe it is and if everyone keeps on reading it later on they will find out how it's related to Sailor Moon.**

Chapter One

Precious Innocence

The sun shines threw 3 year old Kaleigh LeMorre's hospital room. Kaleigh wakes up to see that her mother has fallen asleep watching over her. A nurse comes in.

"How are you feeling today?" the nurse asked.

"I'm feeling okay." Kaleigh answered.

Kaleigh looks around the room.

"What's wrong?" the nurse asked.

"There's nothing to do and I'm so bored." Kaleigh answered.

"Well I agree with you there because lying in a hospital bed can get very boring." the nurse said.

"Could I go for a walk?" Kaleigh asked.

"Yeah sure you can." the nurse answered.

Kaleigh smiles, she walks out the room and down the hallway. After a few minutes she comes to the baby nursery, she walks in and starts looking at the little babies.

A nurse walks in and sees Kaleigh.

"What you doing here little girl?" the nurse asked.

"I was taking a walk and decided to come see the little babies." Kaleigh answered.

"Do you have a name?" the nurse asked.

"My name is Kaleigh Marjorie LeMorre." Kaleigh answered.

"That's a very pretty name and my name is Jenna Mason." the nurse said.

Kaleigh stops in front a baby boy.

"Who's that?" Kaleigh asked.

"That is Kieran Miguel Serenity and he was just born today." Jenna answered.

Kaleigh looks at Kieran just as young couple walk into the nursery. They walk over to Kieran and the young lady picks him up. Kaleigh looks at the lady holding Kieran.

"Is he your son?" Kaleigh asked.

"Yes he is." the lady answered.

"My name is Kaleigh LeMorre and you have a very cute baby boy." Kaleigh said.

"Thanks Kaleigh, my name is Daniella and this is my husband Alejandro." Kieran's mother replied.

Kaleigh smiles and walks back to her room. A few days later Kaleigh gets out the hospital. Kaleigh is sitting on the steps of her house, she sees a moving van the street and she runs inside. Kaleigh's mother Marguerite is sitting on the couch.

"Where's the fire?" Marguerite asked.

"There is no fire mom but there is a moving van across the street." Kaleigh answered.

"Well than let's go see who's moving in." Marguerite said.

Marguerite and Kaleigh walk across the street. Kaleigh sees Kieran's mother. Daniella walks over to them and looks at Kaleigh.

"Is this your mother?" Daniella asked.

"Yes it is." Kaleigh answered.

"How do you know my daughter?" Marguerite asked.

"Your daughter was in the nursery when my husband and I went to get our little boy." Daniella answered.

"Mommy her little boy is so adorable." Kaleigh said.

Daniella runs inside and returns a few minutes later holding Kieran in her arms.

"Oh my gosh you were right sweetie he's adorable." Marguerite replied.

"Can I please hold him?" Kaleigh asked.

"Yes you can darling but be careful." Daniella answered.

Daniella gently passes Kieran to Kaleigh. Kaleigh cradles Kieran in her arms. Kieran looks up at Kaleigh and lets out a small coo. Daniella and Marguerite exchange looks.

"Whoa…she's a natural at holding a baby which means she'll be a great mother someday." Daniella said.

Kaleigh smiles and kisses Kieran's forehead.

"I'll protect him no matter what." Kaleigh replied.

Daniella and Marguerite smile at the same time. Kieran coos again, he grabs Kaleigh's finger and holds it really tight. After a few minutes Kaleigh's finger starts to turn red.

"Wow…he's really strong for a newborn." Marguerite said.

Kaleigh smiles.

"You're just the most adorable baby I've ever seen Kier." Kaleigh replied

"What did you just call him?" Daniella asked.

"I called him Kier." Kaleigh answered.

"That's a really good nickname for him." Daniella said.

Kaleigh rocks Kieran back n' forth in her arms and he falls asleep. Marguerite and Daniella smile.


	2. Just Like Siblings

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Just Like Siblings

Kieran is 5 months old now. Daniella is out in the backyard with Kieran when Kaleigh shows up.

"Hi Kaleigh." Daniella said.

Kieran reaches out for Kaleigh. Daniella passes Kieran to Kaleigh.

"You're really getting big my little friend." Kaleigh said.

Marguerite appears. Kaleigh puts Kieran in his baby seat and sits down next to him. Alejandro comes out. Daniella and Alejandro start talking in Spanish. Kaleigh looks at them.

"What language are they speaking mommy?" Kaleigh asked.

"They're speaking Spanish." Marguerite answers.

Kaleigh smiles. Kieran starts crying. Daniella walks over, she picks up Kieran in her and arms walks inside with him. Kaleigh sits on the porch swing and looks up at the sky.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Marguerite asked.

"I'm just thinking how lucky I am." Kaleigh answered.

Daniella returns carrying Kieran in her arms. Kaleigh smiles when she sees Kieran. Daniella sits down with Kieran on her lap. Kieran reaches out for Kaleigh.

"Aw that's so cute." Daniella said.

Kaleigh takes Kieran in her arms. Alejandro smiles. Kieran falls asleep in Kaleigh's arms.

"That is what I call adorable and they are close just like siblings." Alejandro replied.

Kieran is now 10 and half months. Daniella is out in the backyard with Kieran when Kaleigh sudden appears. Kieran looks at Kaleigh and coos.

"Hi there little guy." Kaleigh said.

Kaleigh walks over to Kieran and sits down on the ground with him.

"Hi Kaleigh." Daniella replied.

Kaleigh smiles and looks at Kieran.

"Kale." Kieran said.

"What did he say?" Daniella asked.

"He said Kale." Kaleigh answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daniella asked.

"I think he was trying to say my name but it came out Kale." Kaleigh answered.

"Oh I see and it's a good nickname for you." Daniella said.

"Yeah you're right it is." Kaleigh replied

Alejandro walks out into the backyard.

"What are you two talking about?" Alejandro asked.

"Our son said his first word." Daniella answered.

"What was his first word?" Alejandro asked.

"His first word was Kale." Daniella answered.

"What kind of a first word is that?" Alejandro asked.

"He was trying to say Kaleigh's name but it came out Kale than I told her that would be a good nickname for her and she agree with me." Daniella answered.

Alejandro looks at Kieran.

"Okay let's hear your best friend's nickname boy." Alejandro said.

"Kale." Kieran replied.

A few months pass. Kieran is out Kaleigh's house hanging out with her. Daniella and Alejandro are there too. They are in the living room watching cartoons. All of sudden something catches Kieran's eye, he uses the coffee table to pull himself up than walks the length than lets go and starts walking to where what catch his eye is.

"Daniella, Alejandro and mom get in here now." Kaleigh yelled

Marguerite, Alejandro and Daniella come running.

"What is it honey?" Marguerite asked.

"Look at Kier." Kaleigh answered.

Kaleigh points to where Kieran is stilling walking across the room. All of their eyes widen from shock. Kieran sudden sits on the floor and starts playing with a toy. Daniella runs over and scoops Kieran up into her arms.

"Oh I'm so proud of you my little boy." Daniella said.

"Please put down mommy." Kieran wined.

Daniella smiles and puts Kieran back down the floor. Kaleigh sits down next to Kieran and hugs him.

"I'm proud of you too my little friend." Kaleigh said.

Kieran smiles and hugs Kaleigh back.


	3. Standing Up For Kaleigh

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Standing Up For Kaleigh

Kaleigh is now 8 years old and Kieran is 6 years old. Daniella walks up to the Bay Harbor Elementary holding Kieran's hand.

"I don't want you to leave mommy." Kieran wined.

Kaleigh walks over to Kieran.

"It's okay because I'm here so I will look after you." Kaleigh said.

Kieran smiles and hugs Kaleigh. They walk side by side to their classrooms. Kieran is sitting off in a corner crying. The teacher walks over and sits down next to him.

"Why are you crying?" the teacher asked.

"I miss my best friend." Kieran answered.

"Who is your best friend?" the teacher asked.

"My best friend is Kaleigh LeMorre." Kieran answered.

"You'll see her at lunchtime." the teacher said.

Kieran smiles a little.

"I sure will and thank Ms. Hogan." Kieran replied.

Ms. Hogan leaves Kieran. A few hours later it's lunchtime. Kieran runs outside and searches the playground for Kaleigh.

"Are you looking for me Kier?" Kaleigh asked.

Kieran turns around to finds Kaleigh standing behind him and gives her a big hug.

"Yeah I was because I've missing you all morning." Kieran answered.

Kaleigh smiles.

"Do you want to go on the swings with me?" Kaleigh asked.

"Sure I would." Kieran answered.

Kieran and Kaleigh walk to the swings than sit down. They start swinging at the same pace. A little boy around Kaleigh's age walks over to them and looks at Kieran than at Kaleigh.

"Why are you hanging around with a first grader?" the boy asked.

"He's my best friend." Kaleigh answered.

"You're friends with a first grader now that's really stupid and maybe you should find some friends your own age." the boy said.

Kieran gets off the swing and punches the guy in the stomach.

"I've know her since I was born and if I ever catch you being like that again than you'll pay for it." Kieran yelled.

The boy runs screaming in fear. Kaleigh jumps off the swing and hugs Kieran really tight.

"Thanks Kier." Kaleigh said.

"No problem Kale." Kieran replied.

It's now the end of the day. Kaleigh gets onto the bus and tries to find a seat.

"Hurry up and find a seat." the bus driver said.

Kaleigh spots Kieran sitting by himself so she walks over to him and sits down next to him.

"I' really appreciate what you did for me today at lunchtime." Kaleigh replied.

Kieran smiles.

"Anything for a friend as special as you." Kieran said.

The bus driver starts driving and than stops. Kaleigh and Kieran get off at the second stop.

"I might come over after supper so we can hangout." Kaleigh replied.

"Could you maybe help me with my homework?" Kieran asked.

Kaleigh nods and heads inside. Marguerite comes from the kitchen.

"How was school today sweetie?" Marguerite asked.

"It was great mommy." Kaleigh answered.

"What was so great about it?" Marguerite asked.

"Kieran beat up a boy that was picking on me." Kaleigh answered. "


	4. Stronger Bond

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Stronger Bond

Kieran is 8 and Kaleigh 11 now. They are at the park with the parents. Kieran is pushing Kaleigh on the swing.

"Higher Kier." Kaleigh yelled.

Kieran pushes Kaleigh higher. Daniella and Marguerite are watching their children.

"It's so obvious that they are going end up getting married when they're older." Daniella said.

Marguerite nods her head. Kaleigh stops the swing with her feet and jumps off.

"Do you want play tag?" Kaleigh asked.

"Yeah sure." Kieran answered.

Kaleigh smiles and hits Kieran on the arm.

"You're it than." Kaleigh said.

Kaleigh takes off with Kieran close behind her, he catches up to her and tags her.

"Now you're it Kale." Kieran replied.

Kaleigh growls. A few hours later they are lying under a tree looking at the clouds.

"I need you to promise that you're always be here for me." Kaleigh said.

Kieran nods his head.

"I promise that I will." Kieran replied.

Kaleigh leads over and kisses Kieran on the forehead. Marguerite and Daniella walk over.

"It's time to go home." Daniella said.

Kieran frowns.

"Do I have to?" Kieran asked.

"Yes you do." Daniella answered.

Kieran turns to Kaleigh.

"I'll miss you." Kieran said.

"Yeah same here but I'll see you in school tomorrow and I'll either come over later or phone." Kaleigh replied.

Kieran smiles. Daniella takes Kieran's hand and they walk home. Kaleigh and her mother walk home too. A few hours later Kaleigh is sitting in the living room when the doorbell rings. Kaleigh gets up, she walks over and opens the door to find Kieran standing on the other side.

"Did you miss me?" Kieran asked.

Kaleigh nods her head.

"Yes I did." Kaleigh answered.

They walk inside and go up to Kaleigh's room. Kaleigh sits on her bed and Kieran sits beside her. Kieran looks at Kaleigh.

"I've been wondering something for quite some time now." Kieran said.

"You know that you can ask me anything." Kaleigh replied.

"Where's your father at?" Kieran asked.

"My father died when I was 2 from a heart attack." Kaleigh answered.

Kieran bites his lip.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up." Kieran said.

"That's okay because I don't remember him anyway because I was too little when it happen." Kaleigh replied.

Kieran hugs Kaleigh.

"I still shouldn't bought it up because it was rude." Kieran said.

"No really it's okay." Kaleigh replied.

Kieran hugs Kaleigh again.

"What was his name just out of curiosity?" Kieran asked.

"His name was Timothée LeMorre." Kaleigh answered.

Marguerite appears and looks at Kieran.

"Are you staying for super dear?" Marguerite asked.

"That depends on what you're having." Kieran answered.

"We are having French fries and nuggets" Marguerite said.

Kieran smiles.

"Alright that I'll stay." Kieran replied.

Kaleigh walks inside and Kieran follows her.

"You should phone your mother to see if it's okay first." Kaleigh said

Kieran nods and looks at Marguerite

"Can I use your phone Mrs. LeMorre?" Kieran asked.

"Sure go ahead." Marguerite answered.

Kieran walks into the kitchen, he picks up the receiver and dials his number. Daniella picks up the receiver.

"Hello Daniella Serenity speaking." Daniella said.

Hey mom it's me." Kieran replied.

"What would like?" Daniella asked.

"I wanted to know if it's okay if I stay at Kaleigh's house for supper." Kieran answered.

"Of course it's okay." Daniella said.

Kieran smiles and hangs up.

"Are you allowed to stay?" Kaleigh asked.

"Yeah of course I am." Kieran answered.

Kaleigh smiles and Kieran hugs her. They walk up to Kaleigh's room.

"What do you want to while we wait for supper?" Kaleigh asked.

"Listen to music." Kieran answered.

"Okay than you pick out a CD." Kaleigh said.

Kieran walks over to the CD rack and looks through it. A few minutes later comes over to the CD player with a mixed CD of Tommy Page. Kaleigh takes it from Kieran and puts it into the CD player than she presses play. The song "I'll Be Your Everything" by Tommy Page & New Kids On The Block starts playing. Kieran grins a little than starts singing along.

_So long that I've waited for a girl_

_To come into my life_

_And in my world_

_I can't explain my feelings for you_

_I guess you're just all my dreams come true_

_And I'll be your lover (Your lover)_

_And I'll be your best friend (Ooh, I'll be your friend)_

_I'll be there when you're needing me (When you need me)_

_I'll be your everything_

_You're everything_

_I'll be your everything_

_I'll be all that you want_

_And all that you need_

_I'll be your everything_

_I'll give you all that I have_

_My love, my life, and me_

_I'll be your everything_

_Now that we're together at last_

_We shouldn't think about our_

_Problems in the past_

_'Cause true love takes a miracle to find_

_I guess that I've been blessed_

_'Cause I've got you by my side_

_And I'll be your lover (Your lover)_

_And I'll be your best friend (Ooh, I'll be your friend)_

_I'll be there when you're needing me (When you need me)_

_I'll be your everything_

_Your everything_

_I'll be your everything_

_I'll be all that you want_

_And all that you need_

_I'll be your everything_

_I'll give you all that I have_

_My love, my life, and me_

_I'll be your everything_

_When you're lost and you're down_

_And you're seeing darkness_

_And there's no one there that can be found_

_Just turn around_

_I'll be there holding out my arms for you_

_Just reach for me_

_I'll be the one to set you free_

_I'll lift you up when you're feeling down_

_I'll make your whole world turn around_

_I'll give my heart and soul to you_

_To let you know this love is true_

Kaleigh smiles at Kieran. Marguerite sticks her head in the door.

"Supper is ready." Marguerite said.

Kieran gets to his feet and heads down to the kitchen with Kaleigh right behind him. They eat supper, they hangout a little longer and than Kieran goes home.

**A/N: I don't own the song that was in this chapter. The name of song is "I'll Be Your Everything" By Tommy Page and New Kids On The Block.**


	5. Life’s Embarrassing Moments

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Life's Embarrassing Moments

It's a few years later. Kaleigh is 14 years old and Kieran is 11 years old now. They have gotten closer over the past few years. Kieran is sitting under a tree at lunchtime. A guy named Carlos Santiago walks up to Kieran.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"I'm just thinking about someone that I care about a lot." Kieran answered.

Carlos smiles a little.

"Is that someone Kaleigh by any chance?" Carlos asked.

Kieran nods his head.

"Yes it is." Kieran answered.

Kieran sees Kaleigh hanging out with Francesca Logozzo and smiles from ear to ear. Carlos grins.

"Oh I get it now you're falling for your best friend." Carlos said.

Kieran blushes a little. Francesca and Kaleigh walk over.

"Hi boys." Francesca replied.

Kaleigh sighs.

"What's wrong Kale?" Kieran asked.

"There's nothing wrong." Kaleigh answered.

Francesca notices a red spot on Kaleigh's jeans.

"I think you should go to the bathroom." Francesca whispered.

Kaleigh runs to the bathroom with Francesca right behind her.

"This totally ruins my day." Kaleigh said.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about because every girl gets it sometime." Francesca replied.

"Will shut up?" Kaleigh asked.

"I'm sorry I was just telling you what my mother told me when I got mine," Francesca answered.

Kaleigh sticks her head out the stall.

"Do you have a pad?" Kaleigh asked.

Francesca nods, she takes a pad out her backpack and passes it to Kaleigh.

"Here you go." Francesca answered.

Kaleigh smiles a little.

"Thanks Francesca." Kaleigh said.

Kaleigh goes into the stall, she puts on the pad than comes out and goes back to where Kieran is. Francesca comes a few minutes later. Kieran looks at Kaleigh.

"What was that all about?" Kieran asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kaleigh answered.

Francesca whispers to Kieran, he bust out laughing and Kaleigh gives him an evil look.

"Well I can understand why you didn't want to talk about it because if I was you I won't want to either." Kieran said.

Kaleigh smiles a little and hugs Kieran. Kieran blushes. Francesca notices Kieran blushing.

"Oh Kieran's blushing." Francesca yelled.

Kaleigh looks at Kieran

"Why are you blushing?" Kaleigh asked.

"I don't want to discuss it right now." Kieran answered.

Kieran walks off in the other direction. Carlos runs after Kieran.

"Will you slow down?" Carlos asked.

"No I won't and just leave me alone." Kieran answered in a yell.

The hours past and now it's the end of the day. Kieran steps on the bus.

"Come sit with me Kier." Kaleigh said.

"I don't feel it like today." Kieran replied.

Kieran sits next to Carlos. The bus starts up and drives off. Kieran and Kaleigh get dropped at the same time.

"Are you coming over after supper?" Kaleigh asked.

Kieran shakes his head.

"I'm busy tonight." Kieran answered.

Kieran walks into his house and Kaleigh walks into hers. Kaleigh sits on the couch and starts to cry. Marguerite comes into the room.

"What's wrong honey?" Marguerite asked.

"It's Kieran." Kaleigh answered.

"What about him?" Kieran asked.

"He's been acting weird lately and I don't know what's wrong with him." Kaleigh answered.

"I'm sure that he'll tell you soon." Marguerite said.

Meanwhile across the street at Kieran's house. Kieran drops his backpack in the hallway than he walks up to his room, he turns on his CD player to disc 3 song 6 and presses play. Kieran starts singing along to the song.

_We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything_

_That is on my mind_

_Maybe, something's changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see?_

_The feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_Oh, I'm so afraid_

_To make that first move_

_Just a touch and we_

_Could cross the line_

_And everytime she's near_

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see?_

_The feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_What would she say_

_I wonder, would she just turn away_

_Or would she promise me_

_That she's here to stay_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)_

_Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)_

_Why don't you let her see?_

_The feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

Kieran presses repeat.

Daniella is walking pass her son's room, she hears the song that Kieran is playing and goes into this room.

"Why are you listening to this song?" Daniella asked.

"I don't want to talk about it mom." Kieran answered.

Daniella sits on the Kieran's bed.

"You will feel better if you talk about it son." Daniella says.

"Will you leave me alone if I tell you?" Kieran asked.

"Yes I will." Daniella answered.

"I've been getting these weird feelings around Kaleigh lately." Kieran said

"What kind of feelings?" Daniella asked.

"My heart skips a beat, it feels like there's butterflies in stomach and when I'm away from her I miss you more than words can say." Kieran answered.

Daniella's eyes widen from shock.

"Well it sounds to me like you're falling in love with her." Daniella said.

"Are you sure that's what it is?" Kieran asked.

"Yes I'm sure because those are all signs of falling in love." Daniella answered.

All of sudden the doorbell rings. Kieran runs downstairs, he opens the door and finds Kaleigh standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Kieran asked.

"I came to see if wanted to hangout with me." Kaleigh answered.

Um….I don't think that's such a good idea." Kieran said.

"Why not?" Kaleigh asked.

"I told you already that I don't want to discuss so please just leave." Kieran answered.

Kaleigh busts into tears and runs off to the park. Daniella appears behind Kieran.

"Go after her." Daniella replied.

Kieran runs to the park after Kaleigh.

"Wait up Kale." Kieran yelled

"You told me to leave and that's what I did." Kaleigh screamed.

All of sudden Kaleigh trips on tree root. Kieran runs over to Kaleigh and helps her to her feet.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you." Kieran said.

"Why did you say that to me?" Kaleigh asked.

"I've been struggling with my feelings for quite sometime and I didn't mean to make you so please forgive me because I can't stand you being mad at me." Kieran answered.

"I forgive you and I'm not mad" Kaleigh says. Kieran pulls Kaleigh into a hug. Kaleigh looks at Kieran.

"**I never noticed how cute he was…wow wait a minute what I am saying…he's totally Hottie…..no way this can't be happen…I am actually falling for my best friend."** Kaleigh thinks to herself.

Kieran sighs deeply and releases his grip on Kaleigh. They walk back to their houses. Kaleigh goes up to her room, she turns on her CD player to disc 2 song 2, she presses play and starts singing along.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you, I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be_

_What you always needed_

_Then I'll hope you see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance_

_I'll never make you cry c'mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_Maybe do you think you could want me too_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Beautiful soul, yeah_

_Oh, yeah_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

Kaleigh presses repeat just as her mother walks into the room.

"What are you doing listening to this song?" Marguerite asked.

"It suits how I'm feeling right now mom." Kaleigh answered.

**A/N: The songs in this chapter are: **

"**Why Don't You Kiss Her" By Jesse McCartney**

"**Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney**


	6. Please Don’t Go

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Please Don't Go

Kieran is 13 years old and Kaleigh is 16 years old. They still haven't told their true feelings to each other. Kaleigh is sitting on the couch in the living room of her house. All of a sudden the phone rings. Marguerite picks up the cordless phone than comes into the living room.

"It's for honey." Marguerite said.

Kaleigh takes the phone from her mother.

"Hello this is Kaleigh speaking." Kaleigh replied.

"Kaley it's me Kier." Kieran said.

"How are you doing?" Kaleigh asked.

"I'm not so great." Kieran answered.

"What's wrong?" Kaleigh asked.

"I think it would be better if I talk to you in person about it." Kieran answered.

"Okay in that case I'll meet you at our special place in the park in twenty minutes." Kaleigh said.

"Alright I'll see in a few." Kieran replied.

Kieran and Kaleigh hang up. Kaleigh grabs her coat, she puts it on and than walks to the park. There is no sign of Kieran anywhere. Kaleigh sits on a bench under a tree to wait for Kieran.

"Where is he?" Kaleigh asked.

"I'm right here." Kieran answered.

Kaleigh looks up to see Kieran standing beside the bench.

"What took you so long?" Kaleigh asked.

"I had to pick up something." Kieran answered.

"What is it?" Kaleigh asked.

"You'll see in a little while." Kieran answered.

"What's the reason why you wanted me to come here?" Kaleigh asked.

"I'm moving away at the end of the week to Florida." Kieran answered.

Kaleigh looks at Kieran.

"You're moving away." Kaleigh said.

Kieran nods.

"Yes that's what I said." Kieran replied.

Kieran passes Kaleigh a little purple box.

"What is this?" Kaleigh asked.

"It's just a little something that I go for you on the way here" Kieran answers.

Kieran takes Kaleigh hand in his and they start to walk. They soon reach Kaleigh's house. Kaleigh goes to get her house key just as Kieran grabs her hand.

"What's wrong now?" Kaleigh asked.

"I'm really going to miss you." Kieran answered.

"Yeah I know so will I." Kaleigh said.

Kieran pulls Kaleigh close and hugs her. Kieran smiles than looks at his watch.

"Oh shoot I was supposed to be home an hour ago." Kieran replied.

"I hope that I get to see before you leave." Kaleigh said.

"Yeah me too." Kieran replied.

Kieran runs across the street to his house and Kaleigh goes into her house. Marguerite appears.

"What did Kieran want you for?" Marguerite asked.

"He's moving away to Florida at the end of the week and he's going to miss me." Kaleigh answered.

"Awe that's so cute." Marguerite said.

Kaleigh busts into tears and runs up to her room. The end of the week comes and Kieran moves away without getting one chance to see Kaleigh.


	7. How Am I Suppose To Live Without You

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

How Am I Suppose To Live Without You

It's been 3 months since Kieran moved away. Kaleigh is up her room every day and night bawling her eyes out. There's a knock on Kaleigh's door,

"Who is it?" Kaleigh asked between tears.

"It's Hayley from school." the voice answered.

"Come on in the door is open." Kaleigh said.

Hailie walks into the room.

"Are you okay?" Hayley asked.

"No I'm not okay because I miss Kieran Serenity." Kaleigh answered.

"You need to get on your life and not let him being gone get to you." Hayley said.

"I could never do that because I care about him so much." Kaleigh replied.

"Does he know about your feelings?" Hayley asked.

"Yes and no." Kaleigh answered.

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked.

"I soft of told how I feel but I didn't get a chance to tell what it's my heart." Kaleigh answered.

"You'll get another chance someday." Hayley said.

"I really hope you're right." Kaleigh replied.

Kaleigh smiles a little. Marguerite sticks her head in the door and looks Kaleigh.

"You're wanted on the phone." Marguerite said.

Kaleigh sighs deeply.

"I don't want to talk to anybody." Kaleigh replied.

Marguerite grins.

"You will want to talk this person." Marguerite said.

Marguerite hands Kaleigh the phone than grabs Hayley by the back of the neck and drags her out the room.

Hayley looks at Marguerite.

"Why did you do that?" Hayley asked.

"I did because Kaleigh will probably want to be alone when she finds out who's the other end of that phone." Marguerite answered.

Hailie scratches her head.

Meanwhile in Kaleigh's bedroom

Kaleigh picks up the portable phone and puts it to her ear.

"Hi this Kaleigh LeMorre." she said into the phone.

"Guess who?" the voice asked.

"I haven't got a clue." Kaleigh answered.

"Do you want a hint?" the voice asked.

"Yes I do." Kaleigh answered.

"I've known since the day I was born." the voice said.

Kaleigh's eyes widen from shock.

"Is that you Kieran?" Kaleigh asked.

"Yes it is." Kieran answered.

"I miss you so much." Kaleigh said.

"The feeling is maternal." Kieran replied.

Kaleigh smiles.

"How have you been otherwise?" Kaleigh asked.

"I've been good." Kieran answered.

"Did you make any new friends?" Kaleigh asks.

"Yes I made a few but none of them will every compare to you." Kieran answered.

They talk for what seems like forever. Marguerite sticks her head in the door.

"It's time to eat." Marguerite said.

Kaleigh looks at her mother than back at phone in her hand.

"I'm not hungry." Kaleigh yelled.

"Don't you use that tone with me Kaleigh LeMorre." Marguerite said.

"I should let you go Kale but I'll phone you again." Kieran replied.

Kieran hangs up the phone and Kaleigh stares at the phone in her hand.

"Stop staring at it and go downstairs for supper." Marguerite said.

Kaleigh sighs and follows her mother downstairs. Hayley is sitting at the kitchen table.

"Who was on the phone?" Hayley asks.

"It was Kieran." Kaleigh answered.

Hayley smiles.

"Did you tell him your true feelings?" Hayley asked.

"No I didn't because that's not kind of thing you tell over the phone" Kaleigh answered.

Hayley sighs.

"Well I should get going home now." Hayley said.

Hayley leaves and walks back to her house. Kaleigh walks into the living room, she sits on the couch and starts bawling her eyes out. Marguerite comes and sits down next her daughter.

"What's wrong hon?" Marguerite asked.

"I miss Kieran so much that I'm losing my mind." Kaleigh answered.

Marguerite hugs Kaleigh.

"Don't worry so much about sweetie you'll see him again someday in the future." Marguerite said.

Marguerite walks back out the kitchen.

"I'm going for a walk mom." Kaleigh said.

"What about supper?" Marguerite asked.

"I am not hungry right now." Kaleigh answered.

"Do you want me save you some supper?" Marguerite asked.

"Yea I guess so." Kaleigh answered.

Kaleigh grabs her coat and leaves the house. Hayley runs up beside Kaleigh.

"Where are you going?" Hayley asked.

"I'm just going for walk to clear my head." Kaleigh answered.

Francesca is out for a walk too and she sees Kaleigh.

"Wait up." Francesca yelled.

Kaleigh sighs and keeps on walking. Francesca catches up to Kaleigh.

"Leave me alone." Kaleigh said.

"What's with the attitude all of sudden?" Francesca asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kaleigh answered.

Frankie sighs and continues on her way. Kaleigh walks to the loneliest part of the beach and sits on rock. A young couple is off in the distance playing in the water. Kaleigh watches them for awhile wishing that was Kieran and her.


	8. Passion Turns To Violence

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Passion Turns To Violence

It's a year and half later now. Marguerite is sitting on the big armchair in living room and Kaleigh is sitting on the couch. All of sudden the phone rings from out in the kitchen. Marguerite jumps to her feet, she runs out the kitchen and picks up the receiver.

"LeMorre Residence...Marge speaking." Marguerite said.

"Hey Marge its Ella" the voice on the end replied through tears.

"Are you crying?" Marguerite asked.

"Yeah I am." Daniella answered.

"Why are you crying?" Marguerite asked.

"It's my husband." Daniella answered.

"What about him?" Marguerite asked.

"He's changed so much since we moved here and he's getting worse everyday." Daniella answered.

"How has he changed?" Marguerite asked.

"You know that small temper problem that he had well now it's big temper problem and he's more aggressive towards me." Daniella answered.

Marguerite's mouth drops open.

"No way you can't mean Alejandro Serenity…that's possible." Marguerite said

Alejandro walks into the kitchen where Daniella is talking to Marguerite.

"Who are you talking to?" Alejandro asked in rude voice.

"I'm talking to Marguerite LeMorre if you must know." Daniella answered.

"Don't you talk back to me woman." Alejandro yelled.

Marguerite can hear everything over the phone but she still can't believe.

"Well she's my friend and she always will be." Daniella said.

"Yeah whatever woman." Alejandro replied.

Alejandro walks up to his and Daniella's room. Daniella starts crying all over again.

"You know you don't have to stay there." Marguerite said.

"I'd leave but I'm scared to." Daniella replied.

"Do you really want to put your son through all that?" Marguerite asked.

"No I don't but there's another reason why I don't want to leave." Daniella answered.

"What reason is that?" Marguerite asked.

"I'm going to have another child." Daniella answered.

Kieran walks into the room and hears what his mother just said.

"You what mom?" Kieran asked.

"I'm going to have a baby." Daniella answered again.

"You mean I'm going to have be a big brother." Kieran said.

Daniella nods her head.

"That's right son." Daniella replied.

"Who are you talking to anyway?" Kieran asked.

"I'm talking to Marguerite LeMorre." Daniella answered.

Kieran's eyes sparkle a little.

"Can you ask her if I talk to her daughter?" Kieran asked.

Daniella smiles a little.

"Yeah of course I can." Daniella answered.

"Thanks mom." Kieran said.

"My son wants to know if he can talk to your daughter." Daniella replied.

"Yeah sure he can." Marguerite said.

Daniella passes the phone to Kieran. Marguerite looks at Kaleigh who has been standing in the doorway of kitchen for a few minutes every since she heard the last name Serenity.

"Why are looking at me like that?" Kaleigh asked.

"You are wanted on the phone." Marguerite answered.

"Who is it?" Kaleigh asked.

"Take a guess." Marguerite answered.

Marguerite passes the Kaleigh.

"Hi this Kaleigh." Kaleigh said into the phone.

"Hey my Kale." Kieran replied.

"Hi Kier." Kaleigh said.

"Do you miss me?" Kieran asked.

"Yeah I do more than you'll ever know." Kaleigh answered.

"I miss you too." Kieran said

Kaleigh starts crying.

"Oh I wish you were here right now because it's not the same with out you." Kaleigh replied between tears.

"Yeah I know if I was there I'd wipe those tears away." Kieran said.

"It's not fair that we are so far apart." Kaleigh replied.

"Yeah agree with on that one." Kieran said.

"How have you been doing?" Kaleigh asked.

"I'm been doing okay and I just found out that I'm going to be a big brother." Kieran answered.

"Wow that's great news and I'm sure you'll make a really cool big brother." Kaleigh said.

Kieran chuckles a little. Alejandro walks back into the kitchen and looks at Kieran than at Daniella.

"Who is he talking to?" Alejandro asked in the same rude voice.

"He's talking to his best friend because he really misses her." Daniella answered.

"We should have never encourage him to make a guy best friend because being best friends with a girl is kind of silly." Alejandro said.

Kieran looks at his father and rolls his eyes.

"Can I put you a hold for a minute Kale?" Kieran asked.

"Yeah sure but don't forget about me." Kaleigh answered.

"I'd never do that." Kieran said.

Kieran puts the phone on hold and looks his father again.

"What do you want boy?" Alejandro asked.

"I'll have you know that I like I having a best friend that's a girl and I happen to be madly in love with her so I appreciate it if you won't say mean things about her." Kieran answered.

"That's it is…you tell her that have to go because you're grounded." Alejandro yelled.

"Yeah whatever dad." Kieran said.

"Don't you yeah whatever me young man." Alejandro yelled.

"I haven't talk her in a long time and I only just starting talking to her a few minutes ago so I'm not going to hang up just yet." Kieran said.

Alejandro glares at his son and Kieran glares back than roll his eyes again.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me either young man." Alejandro screamed.

Alejandro walks over to Kieran and goes to hit him. Daniella puts her hand out to protect Kieran.

"If you hit him I will sue for everything you are worth." Daniella said.

"You won't dare." Alejandro yelled.

"Just watch me." Daniella said.

Alejandro pushes Daniella out of the way and slaps Kieran across the face.

"That's what you get for rolling your eyes and talking back to me young man." Alejandro replied

Kieran rubs his cheek. Alejandro snickers and walks back upstairs. Kieran takes the phone off hold.

"Are you still there Kale?" Kieran asked.

"Yeah I am." Kaleigh answered.

"That's good and sorry for long wait." Kieran said.

"What were you doing?" Kaleigh asked.

"I really don't want to discuss it right now but I'll tell you someday soon." Kieran answered.

They talk for a few more hours.

"Well it's getting late." Kaleigh said.

"Yeah I know." Kieran replied.

"I think it's time that I let you lose." Kaleigh said.

"Okay than I'll talk you again soon." Kieran replied.

"I'll miss your voice." Kaleigh said.

"Yeah same here." Kieran replied.

"Don't take so long between calls this time." Kaleigh said.

"I won't." Kieran replied.

"Okay bye." Kaleigh said.

"Yeah bye-bye Kaley." Kieran replied.

They hang up on each.


	9. Getting Away From Alejandro Serenity

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Getting Away From Alejandro Serenity

It's now later on that night and Kieran is sleeping dreaming of the future where he's married to Kaleigh. All of sudden Daniella comes into the room and starts to shake Kieran awake. Kieran opens his eyes.

"Come on we getting out for here." Daniella said.

"What do you mean mom?" Kieran asked.

Daniella sighs.

"I mean we are leaving and going back to Tokyo, Japan." Daniella answered.

"Why mom?" Kieran asked.

"I'm not going to stay here and let you father be the way he has been to us." Daniella answered.

Kieran smiles a little.

"Alright let's go mom." Kieran said.

"I'm with on that one because the sooner we get out of the better we will be" Daniella replies.

They leave the house and head back to Tokyo, Japan. Daniella left a note for Alejandro. The note reads "Dear Alejandro, I decided to take Kieran and leave because I don't want him to grow up and turning like you did…I'll always love you and when you are to ready to be nicer to me than come to Tokyo, Japan. Love Always Daniella." They arrive in Tokyo around 3 in the morning.

"Where are you going to stay tonight?" Kieran asked.

"The place that lived at before we moved away because it still belongs to us." Daniella answered.

They move back into the place across from Marguerite and Kaleigh. Kieran walks into the house, he drops his duffel bag down and gasps.

"Oh no that can't be good." Kieran said.

"What's wrong son?" Daniella asked.

"I just got a really bad feeling that something's not right." Kieran answered.

Kieran gasps again and sudden realizes the bad feeling is coming from. Kieran sits on the floor by the wall and buries his head in hands. Daniella sits down next to Kieran.

"Did you figure out where it's coming from?" Daniella asked. Kieran looks up and there's tears streaming down his face.

"Yeah I did mom." Kieran answered.

"Where is it coming from?" Daniella asked.

"It's coming from across the street." Kieran answered

"You mean it's your best friend." Daniella said.

Kieran nods and teleports to Kaleigh's bedroom to check on her to make sure she's going to be okay. Kaleigh is tossing and turn in her sleep.

"No….please don't leave me alone." Kaleigh said.

Kieran walks over to her bed, he sits down beside her, he brushes her bangs away from face and while he does he discover that her forehead is warm. Kaleigh whimpers in her sleep.

"**I've got to do something to help you out."** Kieran thinks to himself.

Kieran concentrates his powers to heal Kaleigh than teleports back his house. The next morning Kaleigh wakes up and looks around her room just as her mother comes in.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Marguerite asked.

"I had this funny feeling that someone where is here last night." Kaleigh answered.

"Who would be your room?" Marguerite asked.

"I'm not sure." Kaleigh answered.

All of sudden the phone rings .Marguerite runs downstairs to the kitchen and picks up the receiver.

"This is Marge LeMorre." Marguerite said.

"Guess who Marge." the voice on the other end replied.

"Is that you Ella?" Marguerite asked.

"Yea it is." Daniella answered.

"Where are you?" Marguerite asked.

"I'm across the street at the old place." Daniella answered.

"You took my advice and left him." Marguerite said.

Kieran walks into the living room where his mother is and collapse onto the couch. Daniella looks at her son.

"Can I call you back in a few minutes?" Daniella asked.

"Yeah sure." Marguerite answered.

They hang up on each and Daniella turns her attention to Kieran.

"How did you get so weak?" Daniella asked.

"I use my powers to heal Kaleigh last night." Kieran answered.

"Why would you do something like that?" Daniella asked.

"I did because I love her and I can't bear to see her sick." Kieran answered.

Daniella smiles a little than picks up the receiver and dials Marguerite.

"Hello LeMorre Residence…Kaleigh speaking." Kaleigh said.

"Can I speak to your mother?" Daniella asked.

"Yeah sure." Kaleigh answered.

Kaleigh passes the phone to her mother.

"Hi this Marge." Marguerite said.

"It's me again." Daniella replied.

"What happen just a minute ago?" Marguerite asked.

"My son is really weak from using his powers to heal your daughter last night." Daniella answered.

Marguerite's mouth drops open in shock.

"Oh so that's who was in her room last night." Marguerite said.

"Yeah he was." Daniella replied.

"Why would he do that?" Marguerite asked.

"I think it would be better if he told the reason why." Daniella answered.

"Okay than put him on." Marguerite said.

Daniella walks over to the couch where Kieran is sitting and passes the receiver to him.

"What's this for?" Kieran asked.

"Your best friend's mother wants to know the reason why you healed her daughter last and I said that it would be better if you tell her." Daniella answered.

Kieran puts the phone up to his ear.

"Hi Mrs. LeMorre." Kieran said.

"Good morning Kieran." Marguerite replied.

"Did you still want to know the reason why I healed your daughter last night?" Kieran asked.

"Yes I do." Marguerite answered.

"Well you see…I did it because she means everything to me and I didn't like seeing her so sick like that." Kieran answered.

"I don't quite understand the first part of your answer about her meaning everything to you." Marguerite said.

"Um…well it's like this….I love your daughter with all my heart and soul." Kieran replied.

Marguerite's eyes widen from shock.

"Since when did you starting liking her that way?" Marguerite asked.

"It happen before I left with my parents over the time I've been gone the feelings have only grown and I know now that she's the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with." Kieran answered.

"How can you know that because you're not even 15 yet?" Marguerite asked.

"I know because my heart is telling me so." Kieran answered.

"That's not a good enough answer." Marguerite said.

"If there's one thing I've learned in the past 14 and half years of my life it's that your heart is always right when it comes to your feelings." Kieran replied.

"Can I talk your mother again?" Marguerite asked.

"Yeah sure." Kieran answered.

Kieran passes the phone to his mother.

"What it is now?" Daniella asked.

"You've got one smart 14 year old son and for his age he sure knows a lot of love." Marguerite answered.

Daniella smiles.

"Do you remember what we said when our children were younger?" Daniella asked.

"No not really it's way to long ago." Marguerite answered.

"We said that they would someday end up falling in love with each other." Daniella said.

"Oh yeah we did and I guess we were right." Marguerite replied.

"Does your daughter feel the same my son does about her?" Daniella asked.

"I'm not completely sure but I'll ask her so I'll put you on hold for a minute." Marguerite answered.

"Alright than don't take too long." Daniella said.

Marguerite smiles than puts the phone on hold and looks at her daughter.

"What would like mom?" Kaleigh asked.

"I want to know how you feel about Kieran Serenity." Marguerite answered.

"Do you want the honest truth?" Kaleigh asked.

"Yes I do want the honest truth straight from your heart." Marguerite answered.

"I love with him with all my heart, with all soul and there's nobody else in this world that I want to be with but him." Kaleigh answered.

"Okay thank that's answers my question." Marguerite said.

"I'm going up to my bedroom now mom." Kaleigh replied.

Marguerite nods than takes the phone off hold and Kaleigh walks up to her bedroom.

"Are you still there Ella?" Marguerite asked.

"Yes I am." Daniella answered.

"I asked her about her feelings for your son." Marguerite said.

"What did she say?" Daniella asked.

"She feels the exact same way about him as he does for her." Marguerite answered

"Well, well...it looks like we were right after all." Daniella said.

They talk for another few hours than hang up on each other.


	10. Feelings Are Coming Out

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Feelings Are Coming Out

It's a few days later now. Marguerite is still the only person who knows that Kieran and Daniella are back in Tokyo, Japan. Kaleigh decides to the mall for some new clothes. Hayley and Frankie are at the mall. They are walking around doing some window shopping and they spot Kaleigh.

"Hey there Kaleigh." Frankie yelled.

Kaleigh looks in direction of where her name was called. Frankie and Hailie walk over to Kaleigh.

"What are you doing here?" Hayley asked.

"I'm just do some clothes shopping." Kaleigh answered.

"Are you going to the carnival this weekend?" Frankie asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet." Kaleigh answered.

Kaleigh lets a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" Hayley asked.

"That's none of your business." Kaleigh answered in a rude tone.

Kaleigh scoffs and walks off. Hayley looks at Frankie.

"What's her problem?" Hayley asked.

"She doesn't want to go without her best friend and she misses him a lot." Frankie answered.

A 14 and half year boy walks over to them.

"Hi Frankie and Hayley" the boy said.

"Who are you?" Frankie asked.

"You were just talking about me." the boy answered in a squeaky voice.

"Is that you Kieran?" Frankie asked.

The boy nods his head.

"Yes it's me." Kieran answered.

"Wow…you've really changed" Hayley said.

"Yeah I know." Kieran replied in that same squeaky voice.

"Is your voice changing by any chance?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah it is and its' really annoying." Kieran answered.

Kaleigh comes back holding three bags. Frankie looks at the three bags and than at Kaleigh.

"Do you think you bought enough?" Frankie asked.

"That's not your concern." Kaleigh answered in an angry tone.

Kaleigh walks off again and starts singing.

_I'm sorry, but I cannot tell  
I can only tell you within a dream  
Before my nerves become shorted  
I wish to meet with you now_

_It seems to be crying, the moonlight  
Since I cannot telephone past midnight  
I do not know what to do with the love of you  
My heart is a kaleidoscope_

_The moon's light will guide me  
So that I can once again meet you Choreography of the stars can predict All the love which has come and gone  
Together on the same earth, a miracle romance_

_With you, another weekend  
God, please grant me a happy end  
In the past, present and future  
I will be devoting all my thoughts to you_

_If disaster comes to us when we meet  
I will never forget us  
Millions of stars are looking at us  
Seeing us attempt to live together in love_

_Unintentionally, miraculously, we cross again  
So I meet with you again  
Choreography of the stars can predict  
all the love which has come and gone  
Together on the same earth, a miracle romance  
Something I do believe in - a miracle romance_

Kieran smiles.

"Do you know the name of the song that she is singing?" Hayley asked.

"It's called Moonlight Legend." Kieran answered.

Kieran starts following Kaleigh to make sure no harm comes to her. Frankie rolls her eyes.

"What's wrong now?" Hayley asked.

"Those two are so meant to be that it's not funny." Frankie answered.

"Who are you talking about?" Hayley asked.

"Kaleigh and Kieran of course." Frankie answered.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mall

Kaleigh is in the food court getting some to eat and she senses that someone is watching her. Kaleigh looks around to see if she can see who's watching her but she doesn't see anybody. Estuardo Aino notices Kaleigh looking confused so he walks over to her.

"What's wrong?" Estuardo asked

"I've been getting this weird feeling that someone is following me. Kaleigh answered

Estuardo looks around too.

"Well I don see anyone. Estuardo said

Frankie joins them and hugs Estuardo.

Kieran looks at them in shock.

"**Hmm I never ever thought they would end up together. **Kieran thinks to himself.

Frankie looks around and notices Kieran.

"Hello again." Frankie said.

Kieran walks over to them.

"When did you two start going out?" Kieran asked.

"A few months ago." Estuardo answered.

Kaleigh looks at Kieran.

"Who are you anyway?" Kaleigh asks.

Kieran sudden gets the feeling that an arrow has been shot threw his heart at hearing that his best friend doesn't know who he is.

"My name is ah ...Miguel." Kieran answered.

Frankie shakes her head.

"_Isn't that your middle name?" _Frankie asked in a whisper.

"Yeah it is and it's all I could think of on short notice." Kieran answered.

Kaleigh sighs and walks off again. Frankie runs after Kaleigh.

"Where are you going now?" Frankie asked.

"I'm going home if you must know." Kaleigh answered.

"Okay than oh yeah I'm having a sleepover party tomorrow." Frankie said.

"Why are you telling me?" Kaleigh asked.

"I was hoping that you would come." Frankie answered.

"Hmm I'll think about it." Kaleigh said.

"Alright than give me a call later and let me know your answer." Frankie replied.

Kaleigh walks back to her house. Marguerite is sitting on the sofa in the living room. Kaleigh walks into the living room and sits down on the chair across from her mother.

"What's wrong honey?" Marguerite asked.

"I miss my best friend." Kaleigh answered.

"Hmm interesting." Marguerite said.

Marguerite smiles a little than walks kitchen to make supper. Kaleigh picks up the phone and dials Frankie's number. Frankie takes the phone off the bass, she looks at it to see who it is when she does she smiles and puts it to her ear.

"Did you make a choice about what you are doing tomorrow night?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah I did." Kaleigh answered.

"What did you decide to do?" Frankie asks.

"I decided to come because I have nothing else to do tomorrow night." Kaleigh answered.

"That's great so I l see you around 7:00 at my house." Frankie said.

"Yeah see you than." Kaleigh replied.

Kaleigh hangs up on Frankie, she turns on CD player to disc 3 song 4 and presses play. The song "Romance" by Ayaka Komatsu starts to play. Kaleigh sits on her bed, she buries her head in hands and starts crying. Marguerite is walking by her daughter room and hears Kaleigh crying so stops in her tracks in front of the door. Marguerite walks into her daughter room and sits on the bed.

"What's wrong now sweetie?" Marguerite asked.

"I can take it anymore." Kaleigh answered between the tears.

"What can you take?" Marguerite asked.

"Being without my one true love." Kaleigh answered.

"Who might that be?" Marguerite asked.

"My best friend of course." Kaleigh answered.

All of a sudden the phone rings. Marguerite runs and picks up the receiver.

"This Marge LeMorre." Marguerite said.

"Can I speak to Kaleigh please?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah sure." Marguerite answered.

Marguerite takes the portable phone up to Kaleigh room and passes it to her than she leaves. Kaleigh puts the receiver to her ear.

"This is Kaleigh." Kaleigh said.

"Hello my Kale." the voice on the end other replied.

Kaleigh mouth drops open.

"How have you been?" Kaleigh asked.

"I've been just fine except that I miss you a whole lot." Kieran answered.

"Yeah same here." Kaleigh said.

Kieran laughs a little. They talk for a couple of house.

"Well I should let you go because it getting late." Kieran replied.

"Oh please Kier I don't want this conversation to end." Kaleigh said.

"I know I don't want to either but I've had a really long day and I'm getting tired now." Kieran replied.

They hang up on each other.

Kaleigh grabs Kieran picture off the nightstand, she holds in close to her than buries her head in her pillow and starts bawling.

"It's not fair that you're so far away I need you here so badly." Kaleigh sobbed.

Meanwhile across the street at Kieran house

Kieran is pacing back and forth than sudden he stops because he feels Kaleigh pain.

"Oh no Kale." Kieran said.

Kieran teleports himself to Kaleigh bedroom and finds her asleep still holding his picture. Kieran takes the picture away from Kaleigh and puts in on her nightstand again. Kieran sits down on Kaleigh bed and brushes a bang away from her face.

"No leave him alone." Kaleigh mumbled in her sleep.

Kieran eyes widen from shock.

"**That must some dream she's having and I wish that I could help him out." **Kieran thinks to himself.

Kieran smiles, he kisses Kaleigh forehead and than teleports back to his room just as Kaleigh opens her eyes. Kaleigh looks around her room than falls back to sleep. The hours pass and it now morning. Marguerite knocks on Kaleigh door.

"It's time to get up sweetie." Marguerite said.

Kaleigh opens the door and walks past her mother.

"Good morning mom." Kaleigh replied.

Kaleigh walks down to the kitchen and notices a lady sitting at the table.

"Hi Kaleigh." the lady said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Kaleigh asked.

Marguerite walks into the room.

"This is my friend Ella." Marguerite answered.

Kaleigh smiles a little.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot the reason I came over here." Daniella said.

"What reason was that?" Marguerite asked.

"I came too see if you knew where my son is." Daniella answered.

Marguerite walks over to the kitchen window and looks across the street.

"Did you trying looking up on the roof?" Marguerite asked.

"No I didn't." Daniella answered.

"Well I think you should." Marguerite said.

Daniella walks outside than looks up at her roof and sees her son sitting on the edge of eavesdrop.

"KIERAN MIGUEL SERENITY GET DOWN RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU FALL." Daniella yelled.

Kieran teleports to where his mother is.

"Please don't yell my whole name like that because I don't want Kaleigh to know that I back yet. "Kieran said.

"Why not?" Daniella asked.

"I want to wait until the time is just right to tell her who I really am." Kieran answered.

Kaleigh walks out of the house wearing a pink tank top and flowered print mini skirt. Daniella looks at Kaleigh than at her son. Kieran mouth is dropped open from shock.

"Close you mouth and stop drooling over her." Daniella said.

"I can't help it mom." Kieran replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Daniella asked.

"She more beautiful than I remember." Kieran answered.

"Oh right I forgot you're in love with her." Daniella said.

Kieran blushes a deep red. Daniella smiles. Kaleigh looks across the street and notices them than joins them.

"Is this where you live?" Kaleigh asked.

"Yes it is." Daniella answered.

"My best friend used to live here too." Kaleigh said.

Kieran lets out a long sigh.

"What's wrong son?" Daniella asked.

"Nothing mother." Kieran answered in a rude tone.

"Don't you use that tone with me young man." Daniella said.

Kieran scoffs and walks off.

Daniella shakes her head.

"What did your son say that to you?" Kaleigh asked.

"I wish that I knew the answer to that but he's changed so much since he turn 14." Daniella answered.

Kaleigh walks to Frankie house and knocks on the door. Frankie opens the door.

"What are you doing here?" Frankie asked.

"I need someone to talk to and you're the first person that popped into my mind." Kaleigh answered.

"Well I can talk right because I'm busy." Frankie said.

Kaleigh sighs, she leaves and walks to the park. Hayley is there too and she sees Kaleigh.

"Hi there." Hayley replied.

Kaleigh smiles a little.

"Hiya Hayley." Kaleigh said.

Kaleigh sits on the bench under hers and Kieran special tree. Hayley sits down next to Kaleigh.

"What's wrong?" Hayley asked.

"I can take being away from Kieran any longer." Kaleigh answered.

Hayley hugs Kaleigh.

"Well I won't worry to much about that." Hayley said.

Kieran is behind the tree listening to everything.

"_Psst Hayley." _Kieran whispered.

Hayley gets to her feet and goes behind the tree where Kieran is standing.

"What are you doing here?" Hayley asked.

"I need to talk about something that happen last night." Kieran answered.

"Well I'm all ears." Hayley said.

"I snuck into Kaleigh room to watch her sleep and she was having a nightmare." Kieran replied.

"What do you want me to do?" Hayley asked.

"I was hoping that you'll be able to talk to her about what the nightmare was and than tell me because it's got me really worried." Kieran answered.

"Yeah sure I can do that." Hayley said.

"Thanks so much." Kieran replied.

Hayley walks back to where Kaleigh is sitting.

"Did you have a good sleep last night?" Hayley asked.

"No I didn't because I had this terrible nightmare about my best friend." Kaleigh answered.

"What was the dream about?" Hayley asked.

"It started out like a really good because we were married in it." Kaleigh answered.

"What happen to make it bad?" Hayley asked.

"I was on a date with him than this really bad guy starting attack us than he pull out a knife and stab Kieran." Kaleigh answered.

Hayley gasped.

"Than what happen?" Hayley asked.

"Kieran fell to the ground in heap than I phoned the ambulance on my cell phone and they came to take him to the hospital." Kaleigh answered.

"What happen next?" Hayley asked.

Kaleigh's eyes fill with tears.

"He feel into a deep, deep, coma that doctors weren't he'd come out of and I start saying no please you leave to him in hospital room." Kaleigh answered between sobs.

"Did he break through?" Hayley asked.

"No he didn't and I had to go through the rest of my life without him." Kaleigh answered.

Hayley hugs Kaleigh than looks at her.

"I'll be right back." Hailie said.

Kaleigh nods her head. Hayley go to where Kieran is.

"Did you find out what the nightmare was?" Kieran asked.

"She dreamt that you got stab by this guy than went to the hospital, while in there you fell in deep coma and didn't come out of it." Hayley answered.

"Oh I wish I could tell her that would never happen." Kieran said.

"How can say it will never happen?" Hayley asked.

"I can't die." Kieran answered.

"That's silly everyone dies sooner or later." Hailie said.

"Nope not me." Kieran replied.

"How is that possible?" Hayley asked.

"I'm a prince of earth and I also immortal so that's why I can't die." Kieran answered.

"You're a what?" Hayley asked.

"A prince...my mother is queen and my father is a king." Kieran answered.

'Wow that's so cool." Hailie said.

"Yeah that's same thing I thought when my mother told me a few months ago." Kieran replied.

Kieran starts to feel weak and he sudden collapse to the ground. Hayley mouth drops open.

"Oh not good." Hayley said.

Kaleigh comes to where they are.

"What happened here?" Kaleigh asked.

"I'm not sure he just collapsed to the ground." Hayley answered.

Kaleigh kneels next to Kieran and checks his pulse.

"He has a pulse but it's very faint." Kaleigh said.

Daniella sudden appears with Marguerite and she runs to her son.

"Oh no I had a feeling this would happen." Daniella replied.

"What do you mean?" Marguerite asked.

"He has been using his powers way too much lately." Daniella answered.

"What powers?" Marguerite asked.

Daniella stares at Marguerite.

"He is not your normal 14 and half year old." Daniella answered.

"What are you talking about?" Kaleigh asked.

"He is actually a prince of earth." Daniella answered.

Marguerite sighs and takes Daniella out of earshot.

Rosalind looks over to her son than at Marguerite.

"I have a confession to make." Marguerite replied.

"What kind of confession?" Daniella asked.

"My daughter has powers too and she is a princess of the moon kingdom." Marguerite answered.

"What sort of power does she have?" Daniella asked.

"I will only tell you that if you tell me what powers your son has." Marguerite answered.

Daniella sighs.

"My son powers are sensing, teleportation, levitation, telepathy, healing touch, invisibility and weather manipulation." Daniella said.

"Wow that a lot of powers for a 14 and half year old boy to have." Marguerite replied.

"Yeah I know that. "Daniella said.

"He has been using them too much and that why he got so weak right." Marguerite replied.

"Yeah that's right." Daniella said.

"Well than just tell him to slow down on using his powers so much." Marguerite replied

I can't do that because he on a stubborn streak where he refuses to listen to me." Daniella said.

"Well I'm sure he really get over it soon or later." Marguerite replied.

"Are you going to tell me what powers your daughter has?" Daniella asked.

"My daughter has the healing touch, empathy and sensing." Marguerite answered.

"Those are cool powers." Daniella said.

Marguerite and Daniella go back to where Kieran is still laying on the ground. Kaleigh looks at her mother.

"Why do I get the feeling I know him?" Kaleigh asked.

"You are getting that feeling because you do know him." Marguerite answered.

Kaleigh gets a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean mom?" Kaleigh asked.

"It's complicated honey." Marguerite answered.

Kaleigh sighs and walks off to be by herself. Kieran opens his eyes and looks up at everyone.

"Why is everyone huddled around me?" Kieran asked.

"You fainted sweetie." Daniella answered.

"Mother please don't call me that." Kieran said.

"I like calling you that." Daniella replied.

"Well I don like it and it embarrassing." Kieran yelled.

Kieran gets to his feet and walks off.

Daniella looks at Marguerite.

"What am I going to do with him?" Daniella asked.

"I'm not sure but he sure has changed over the past year and half." Marguerite answered.

"Yeah I know he has and I have his father to thank for that." Daniella said.

"What do you mean? Marguerite asked.

"He only started acting like this since Alejandro and I have been fighting." Daniella answered.

"Oh now I see he's mad that you and his father are split up so he taking his angry out on you to get even." Marguerite said.

"Do you really think that what is going on with him?" Daniella asked.

"Yes I do." Marguerite said.

"Could you talk to him for me?" Daniella asked.

"I could try but with all that angry inside him I really not sure how close he will let me get to him. "Marguerite answered.

Daniella looks at Kaleigh and smiles a little.

"I think I know who can get through to him." Daniella said.

"Who would that be?" Marguerite asked.

"Your daughter of course after all she is his best friend and the only person that he truly loves." Daniella answered.

"There's just one problem with your idea." Marguerite said.

"What's that?" Daniella asked.

"My daughter doesn't know who your son is right night and he refuses to tell her." Marguerite answered.

"I guess that I could try talking to him about it." Daniella said.

Marguerite smiles and walks back to the house. Kaleigh is sitting on the front step waiting for her mother.

"How come you are sitting out here?" Marguerite asked.

"I forgot my key inside." Kaleigh answered.

Marguerite looks over across the street and sees Kieran sitting under a tree in the front yard with tears streaming down his face. Marguerite hands the key to Kaleigh and runs across the street to where Kieran is.

"What's wrong?" Marguerite asked.

"I miss hanging out with your daughter." Kieran answered.

"You can do that again and all you have to do is tell her who you are." Marguerite said.

"I can't do that." Kieran replied.

"Why can't you? Marguerite asked.

"It's too soon and I not ready to tell her just yet." Kieran answered.

"What do you mean you e not ready to tell her?" Marguerite asked.

"Umm...I'm waiting for the perfect moment and that moment hasn't come yet." Kieran answered.

Marguerite smiles than walks across the street and goes inside her house.

**A/N: The song used in the chapter is:**

"**Moonlight Densetsu" (the English lyrics) by DALI (SM and SM R) and Moon Lips (SMS and SMSS)**


	11. Kieran To The Rescue

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Kieran To The Rescue

It's early the next morning. Kieran is sitting on the doorstep outside her house. Daniella sudden appears next to her son.

"What's wrong son?" Daniella asked.

"I'm just thinking about the one person that makes my heart skip a beat". Kieran answered.

"Do you mean your best friend?" Daniella asked.

"Yes I do mom." Kieran answered.

Daniella gets to her feet and walks back inside. Kaleigh walks into the living room wearing a blue tank top and a long black skirt with hair in high ponytail. Marguerite appears in the doorway.

"Could you go to the store for me?" Marguerite asked.

"Yeah sure mom." Kaleigh answered.

"Here's a list of what I'd like to get." Marguerite replied.

"Thanks mom." Kaleigh said

"See you when you get back." Marguerite replied.

Marguerite passes the money and list of things to get to Kaleigh. Kaleigh smiles at her mother.

"Can I get something for myself with the left over money?" Kaleigh asked.

"Yeah of course sweetie." Marguerite answered.

Kaleigh smiles again, she starts walking down the street and her ponytail sways back 'n' forth. Kieran jumps to his feet and follows Kaleigh. Kaleigh is almost at the store when these two guys jump out in front of her.

"What do we have here?" the first boy asked.

"I'm running an errand for mom." Kaleigh answered.

"Oh is that so." the second boy said.

"Give us your money." the first boy replied.

"NOOO." Kaleigh yelled.

Kieran jumps in between Kaleigh and the two boys.

"Leave her alone or else you have me to deal with." Kieran screamed.

"You think you take us on". the first boy said.

"I don't think I know I can take you two on so let's go." Kieran replied.

Kieran punches the guys in the stomach. The guys groans in pain. Kieran snickers. The guys get to his feet and the first guy goes to punch in the stomach but Kieran catches the his hand. Kaleigh gets a confused look on her face. Kieran punches the two guys to the ground, they get to their feet and they run away screaming.

"Why did you do that?" Kaleigh asked.

"I just can't stand to see anything happen to you." Kieran answered.

Kaleigh shakes her head and walks back to her house to get ready for Frankie's sleepover. Marguerite is sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV. Kaleigh runs up to her room and starts going through the closet. A few minutes she comes across a long black shiny spaghetti strap dress. Kaleigh puts on the dress and than puts a butterfly clip in her hair. Marguerite walks by the room and when she sees her daughter she comes in.

"Where do you think you are going dressed like that?" Marguerite asked.

"I'm going to Frankie's sleepover party." Kaleigh answered.

Marguerite looks at her daughter from head to toe.

"You're not going anywhere dressed like that." Marguerite said.

"Why not?" Kaleigh asked.

"It's not something I want my daughter going out in." Marguerite answered.

"Well I'm going out in whether you like it or not." Kaleigh yelled.

"Okay fine than but at lease take a jacket." Marguerite said.

Kaleigh walks over to the coat tree, she takes her tight leather jacket than puts it on and leaves the house. Kieran is just coming out at the same time that Kaleigh.

"Howdy neighbor." Kieran yelled.

Kaleigh smiles.

"Hi there." Kaleigh said.

"Where are you heading to?" Kieran asked.

"I'm going to Frankie's sleepover party." Kaleigh answered.

"Oh cool so I am." Kieran said.

"You right that is cool." Kaleigh replied.

Kaleigh starts walking in the direction of Frankie's house. Daniella is watching from her living room window and Marguerite looks out her window. They both smile a little. Kieran follows Kaleigh to Frankie's house.

"Why are you following me?" Kaleigh asked.

"I told you I was invited too." Kieran answered.

"Well you could go another way you know." Kaleigh said.

"I could do that but I don't want to." Kieran replied.

Kaleigh shakes her head and starts walking faster. Kieran sighs than he teleports to Frankie's house and knocks on the door. Frankie opens the door.

"Welcome Kieran and come on in". Frankie said.

Kieran smiles and walks inside. A few minutes later Kaleigh appears and Frankie ushers her in. Kaleigh walks inside. Frankie smiles.

"Well let's start having some fun now that everyone is here." Frankie replied.

Kaleigh walks over to the table where the food is and pours herself a glass of punch. Frankie follows Kaleigh.

"Are you okay tonight?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah I'm just fine." Kaleigh answered.

Frankie walks back to where everyone else is and Kaleigh follows her.

"What we are going to do now?" Hayley asked.

"I was thinking that we could play a round of truth or dare." Frankie answered.

"That's sounds like a good idea." Estuardo said.

Frankie smiles a little.

"I'll go first since it was my idea." Frankie replied.

"What do you pick than?" Hayley asked.

"I pick truth." Frankie answered.

"Oh I have one." Kaleigh said.

"Well let's hear it." Hayley replied.

"Is it true that you love Estuardo Aino?" Kaleigh asked.

Frankie blushes a little.

"Yes it's true." Frankie answered.

Estuardo looks at Frankie and blushes a little too. Hayley looks at Kaleigh.

"It's your turn now." Hayley said.

"Well in that case I pick dare." Kaleigh replied.

Frankie grins.

"I dare you go on the Ferris wheel at the carnival tomorrow night." Frankie said.

"Are you crazy?" Kaleigh asked.

"No I'm not but if you don't do it than I'll tell everyone here about the reason that you are so upset lately." Frankie answered.

"Alright fine I'll do it." Kaleigh said.

Kieran is sitting beside Frankie and leans over to her ear.

"_You are really mean you know that and you also that she's deathly afraid of heights." _Kieran whispered.

"Oh shut up." Frankie said.

Kieran growls than gets to his feet and walks off swearing in Spanish. Frankie looks at Estuardo.

"What?" Estuardo asked.

"Translation please." Frankie answered.

"Are you sure that you want to know what he said?" Estuardo asked.

"Yes I do." Frankie answered.

"Okay than…he basically told go blank yourself." Estuardo answered.

Frankie's mouth drops open in shock.

"He's changed so much because he never use to swear." Frankie said.

Kaleigh lets out a long sigh. Frankie turns her attention to Kaleigh just as Kieran returns. Kieran sits in between Hayley and Kaleigh. Frankie looks at Kaleigh and notices that she's a little pale but doesn't say anything. Hayley turns to Kaleigh to tell her something and notices how pale she is.

"Are you okay?" Hayley asked.

Kaleigh shakes her head no.

"No I'm not and I want to go home." Kaleigh answered.

"It's too late to walk home and nobody here can drive." Hayley said.

Kaleigh sighs again.

"Maybe I should phone my mother." Kaleigh replied.

Kaleigh goes to get up but she falls back down. The people that are they turn the attention Kaleigh.

"What is wrong with you tonight?" Estuardo asked.

"I don't know." Kaleigh answered.

Hayley looks at Frankie.

"Do you think it's possible that all her depression of missing you know has gotten to her?" Hayley asked.

"It's a possibility." Frankie answered.

Kieran shifts his weight and lets a long sigh.

"Alright let's continue playing truth or dare." Hailie said.

Frankie looks at Kieran.

"It's your turn." Frankie replied.

"Do I have to?" Kieran asked.

"Yes you do." Frankie answered.

"Okay than I pick dare." Kieran said.

Frankie grins.

"I dare you tell us who you really are." Frankie replied.

"No I won't do that." Kieran said.

"Fine than you have to kiss another guy of your choice." Frankie replied.

"What?" Kieran asked.

"You heard me." Frankie answered.

"Oh that's digesting." Hayley said.

Kieran sighs and kisses Estuardo. All the woman start laughing except for Kaleigh. It's the next day now and everyone that was at the sleepover is at the carnival. Frankie looks at the Ferris Wheel than looks at Kaleigh.

"Are you ready to do your dare now?" Frankie asked.

"Yes I guess it would be better to get it over with." Kaleigh answered.

Kieran is there and he shakes his head than walks off. Frankie smiles evilly. Kaleigh gets into the Ferris wheel. Frankie pushes the button to start and Kaleigh starts going up. Kaleigh looks down at the ground and gets really scared. The Ferris wheel reaches the top and than sudden stops with Kaleigh trapped. Kaleigh whimpers in fear. Frankie stats laughing evilly. Estuardo looks at Frankie.

"Why did you do that?" Estuardo asked.

"I did it to get Kaleigh and Kieran together because they aren't getting together on their own." Frankie answered.

Estuardo shakes his head and walks off. Frankie follows him. Kaleigh is freaking out now.

"Someone help me please." Kaleigh screamed.

Kieran is just coming out of the bathroom and hears Kaleigh's cries for help. Kieran runs to where the cries of help are coming from.

Kieran looks up at the Ferris wheel.

"Uh Oh." Kieran said.

Kieran starts to climb up the Ferris wheel. Kaleigh starts to feel the Ferris wheel creaking.

"What is going on?" Kaleigh asked.

Kieran pops up in front of her.

"I thinking you mean what's coming up and that what would be me." Kieran answered.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" Kaleigh asked.

"I came to rescue you." Kieran answered.

"Well I don't need rescuing especially from you." Kaleigh said.

"Do you really want to stay up for the rest of your life?" Kieran asked.

"No, I don't but I also don't want to go anyway with you because I don't know you." Kaleigh answered.

"That's where you are wrong because you know me very well." Kieran said.

"What do you mean?" Kaleigh asked.

"It's not as important as getting you down from here." Kieran answered.

Kaleigh sighs.

"Alright let's get down out of here because I'm really starting to get scared." Kaleigh said.

Kieran picks Kaleigh in his arms and starts climbing down the Ferris wheel. They get down to the ground and Kieran puts Kaleigh down. Kaleigh leans down and kisses the ground.

"What are you doing?" Kieran asked.

"I'm so happy to be on the ground again." Kaleigh answered.

"Okay than." Kieran said.

"Why did you save me?" Kaleigh asked.

"I can't answer that but maybe if you ask me questions about yourself than you might be able to figure out who I am on your own." Kieran answered.

"What do you mean?" Kaleigh asked.

"I mean that I bet I can answer question about you correctly." Kieran answered.

"Oh I get it now". Kaleigh said.

"Alright in that case start asking away." Kieran replied.

"What's my favorite color?" Kaleigh asked.

"Your favorite color is baby pink." Kieran answered.

"How old will I be on my next birthday?" Kaleigh asked.

"You will be 18 on your next birthday." Kieran answered.

"When was I born?" Kaleigh asked.

"You were born on the 30 day of the 7 month in year of 1977." Kieran answered.

"What is my special talent?" Kaleigh asked.

"You are ambidextrous." Kieran answered.

Kaleigh thinks for a minute.

"How old was I when my father died?" Kaleigh asked.

"You were 2 years old when your father died." Kieran answered.

"Wow...you really do know everything about but how is that possible." Kaleigh said.

"You mean to tell that you still don't know who I am." Kieran replied.

Kaleigh shakes her head.

"No I haven't got a clue." Kaleigh said.

"Well I tried but obviously I didn't try hard enough." Kieran replied.

"Oh it's okay and don't be so hard on yourself." Kaleigh said.

Kieran glances at his wristwatch and notices that it's getting late.

"Oh shoot I didn't realize late it was so I better get home before my mother grounds me for life and I'm sorry that you didn't figure out who I am but believe you will because I will make sure of it." Kieran replied.

"Bye-Bye." Kaleigh said.

Kieran starts to head back to his house.

"See ya around my Kale." Kieran replied as he's walking away.

Kaleigh's mouth drops open from and than she runs after Kieran.

"Wait up Kier." Kaleigh yelled.

"If I knew saying my nickname for you would have been the key to you figuring out who I was than I would have said it early." Kieran said.

Kaleigh hugs Kieran really tight.

"Oh I'm so glad that you are back now because I missed you so much." Kaleigh replied.

Kieran hugs Kaleigh back.

"There's something I've wanted to ask you for a long time even before I went away but I didn't think it would be a good idea back than." Kieran said.

"You can ask me anything you should know that by now." Kaleigh replied.

Kieran smiles and little.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Kieran asked.

"Yes of course I will but I think for awhile we should try to keep it quiet." Kaleigh answered.

"That's fine with me." Kieran said.

"Well we should be heading home and don't worry about your mother because I'll tell her it's my fault that you're late." Kaleigh replied.

Kieran smiles.

"You don't have to do that." Kieran said.

"I know that but I want to." Kaleigh replied.

They start walking towards their house and Kieran takes Kaleigh's hand in his as they are walking. They arrive Kieran's house. Daniella is standing outside the house with a very cross look on her face.

"Kieran Miguel Serenity it's way past your bedtime young man." Daniella said in angry tone.

"It's my fault Mrs. Serenity because I wanted to spend some time with him so that we could catch up on everything that we missed over the year and half." Kaleigh replied.

"Okay in that case I'll let it pass for this time but don't let it happen again." Daniella said.

Kieran nods his head.

"Don't it worry it won't mother." Kieran replied.

Daniella smiles and walks back inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow my Kale." Kieran said.

"Yeah sweetie dreams Kier." Kaleigh replied.

Kieran leans in and kisses Kaleigh goodnight. A few minutes later he breaks the kiss and walks inside to his house. Kaleigh walks across the street, she goes inside than leans against the front door and lets out a long sigh.

"**Wow he's an awesome kissing and I can't wait until I see him again tomorrow."** Kaleigh thinks to herself.

Kaleigh walks up to her bedroom, she gets dressed for bed than falls onto her bed and she fall asleep as soon as head hits the pillow.


	12. The Consequence Of An Innocent Dare

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Consequence Of An Innocent Dare

Kaleigh and Kieran have secretly been dating for almost 4 months now. They love between is growing with each passing day. Kaleigh is sitting on the couch watching TV when her mother comes in.

"Where were you late getting home last night?" Marguerite asked.

"I was out with my boyfriend and we lost track of time." Kaleigh answered than covers her mouth when she realizes what she just said.

Marguerite stares at Kaleigh.

"Who is your boyfriend?" Marguerite asked.

"I think you can figure that one out on your own mom." Kaleigh answered as she goes to leave.

Marguerite thinks for a minute than her mouth drops in open in shock.

"It's Kieran isn't it?" Marguerite asked.

Kaleigh smiles than nods her head.

"Yes mom it is." Kaleigh answered.

Kaleigh leaves the house than starts to go for walk. Kieran suddenly appears behind Kaleigh and covers her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" Kieran asked.

"That's easy it my one true love." Kaleigh answered.

Kieran spins Kaleigh around his arms and kisses her. Kaleigh smiles and kisses Kieran back. A few minutes later they break apart. Kaleigh looks up into Kieran's chocolate brown eyes. Kieran looks into Kaleigh's ocean blue eyes.

"How are you today my Kale?" Kieran asked.

"I'm good now that I'm with you." Kaleigh answered.

Kieran just smiles and kisses Kaleigh on the forehead. They walk hand in hand to the mall. Kieran sees Frankie with Estuardo and he lets go of Kaleigh's hand. Frankie notices them than walks over to them.

"How you the two of you been?" Frankie asked.

"We've been good." Kieran and Kaleigh answered together.

Estuardo comes over too and wraps his arms around Frankie. Frankie smiles a little.

"I've having another sleepover party this Saturday night so you both are welcome to come if you." Frankie said.

Kaleigh smiles a little. The rest of the week goes by and now it's Saturday night. Kaleigh and Kieran are already there. Frankie smiles.

"Where is everyone else?" Kaleigh asked.

"They are their way here." Frankie answered.

A while later everyone that Frankie invited is there. They go into the living room and sit on the floor. Frankie sits down than Estuardo sits down next to her and puts his arm around her. Kaleigh is down on the floor and Kieran sits next to her.

"What are we going to do?" Kieran asked.

"I was thinking that we could play around of truth or dare." Frankie answered.

"What is with you and truth or dare?" Kaleigh asked.

"It's fun especially with my dares." Frankie answered.

"Since you suggested than are you going first?" Kieran asked.

"Yes I am and I pick truth." Frankie answered.

"I want to know the truth about why you're been so distant found your friends lately." Kaleigh said.

Frankie sighs deeply.

"I'm going to have a baby." Frankie replied.

Kaleigh's eyes widen in shock.

"When did you find this out?" Kaleigh asked.

"I found a month ago." Frankie answered.

Kieran sighs. Estuardo looks at Kaleigh.

"It's your turn now." Estuardo said.

Kaleigh smiles.

"I picked dare." Kaleigh replied.

Frankie smiles.

"I was hoping that what you'd pick because I have the perfect dare for you." Frankie answered.

"Which is?" Kaleigh asked.

"I dare to make love with person to your left." Frankie answered.

Kaleigh turns her left to see that Kieran is sitting there and he smiles. Kaleigh gasped than turns to Frankie.

"You can't be serious?" Kaleigh asked.

Frankie grins.

"Oh believe I am because it you don't than I will tell everyone here about that secret that two of you have been keeping for the past few months." Frankie answered.

"How did you know about that?" Kieran asked.

"That's simple you are always together more so than before you were split up almost 2 years ago." Frankie answered.

Kaleigh sighs and gets her feet than starts to leave. Kieran gets to his feet and follows her. Kaleigh goes outside and looks up at the moon. Kieran walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. Kaleigh turns around Kieran's arms.

"Do you really think we should do that dare?" Kaleigh asked.

"No, I don't think we should but if we don't than Frankie will never let us live it down." Kieran answered.

"Where are you supposed to do that dare at?" Kaleigh asked.

"My mother is gone out for the night so we can go to my place." Kieran answered.

Kaleigh smiles than hugs Kieran. Kieran uses his teleportation powers to take them to his house right to his bed room. Kaleigh smiles a little. Kieran starts kissing Kaleigh very passionately than after a few minutes he deepens them. Kaleigh pulls away.

"Kier, I can't do this because it isn't right." Kaleigh said.

"Why not?" Kieran asked.

"I don't know it just feel so wrong but than it somehow feel so right." Kaleigh answered.

"Well go with the feel about it feeling so right." Kieran said.

Kaleigh smiles they start kissing each passionately. They fall onto Kieran's bed without breaking their kiss. They kiss for the longest time and than start to make love. Kaleigh gets her stuff together in early the morning and shakes Kieran. Kieran opens his eyes.

"I'm going home before my mother finds out that I'm missing." Kaleigh said.

Kieran smiles than pulls Kaleigh close and teleports to her house with her. Kieran kisses Kaleigh than leaves. Kaleigh climbs into bed and falls asleep. A few hours later Marguerite comes into Kaleigh's bedroom.

"It's time to wake up darling." Marguerite replied.

Kaleigh wakes up the gets dressed. Sunday goes by and now it's Monday morning. Kaleigh is at the mall when Frankie comes over to her with Estuardo.

"Did you do the dare?" Frankie asked.

"Yes we did." Kaleigh answered.

"How can I be so sure?" Frankie asked.

"If you don't believe than ask Kieran." Kaleigh answered as she goes to leave.

"What with the attitude of all of sudden?" Frankie asked.

"That's no of your business." Kaleigh answered in a yell.

Kaleigh walks off. Kieran sees than runs to catch up to her.

"Are you ok my Kale?" Kieran asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Kier." Kaleigh answered.

Kaleigh continues on her way. Kieran follows her. Kaleigh runs to the bathroom and throws up than goes to the park. Kieran is there watching her. Kaleigh sits down on their bench under their tree. Kieran walks over to the bench and sits next to Kaleigh. Kaleigh sighs than suddenly she teleports home. Kieran's eyes widen in shock.

"She can't teleport that's not one of her powers." Kieran said.

Kieran takes as fast as he can to Kaleigh's house and knocks on the door. Marguerite opens the door.

"What can I help you with Kieran?" Marguerite asked.

"I came to see if Kaleigh is alright." Kieran answered.

Kaleigh walks into the hallway.

"I'm just fine Kier." Kaleigh said.

"How did you teleport here than?" Kieran asked.

"I don't know I just thought of home and than I was here." Kaleigh answered.

Marguerite's eyes widen in shock.

"That's not one of your powers sweetie." Marguerite replied.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings. Marguerite opens it to find Daniella standing on the other side.

"Is my son here?" Daniella asked.

"Yes he is and we are trying to figure something out that just happened." Marguerite answered.

"What happened?" Daniella asked.

"My daughter teleported home." Marguerite answered.

"That's not possible." Daniella answered.

"Well she did." Marguerite said.

Daniella suddenly senses another power with them. Daniella concentrates on the power than when she finds out where it's coming from her eyes widen in shock.

"What's wrong mom?" Kieran asked.

"I'd rather not say just yet." Daniella answered.

It's been a few weeks since Kaleigh teleported. Kaleigh has been getting up every morning and getting sick. Kaleigh can't take any more so she decides to go the hospital. Kaleigh is now in the doctor's office and he checks her out than smiles.

"Congratulations Miss LeMorre, you're pregnant." The doctor said.

"Are you sure?" Kaleigh asked.

"Yes I'm sure." the doctor answered.

Kaleigh sighs than leaves and starts to head home.


	13. Telling Everyone The Truth

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Telling Everyone The Truth

Kaleigh reaches Kieran's house and knocks on the door. Kieran opens the door and pulls Kaleigh into his embrace.

"How is my Kale today?" Kieran asked.

"Not so great Kier." Kaleigh answered.

"What's wrong?" Kieran asked with concern in his voice.

"I found out the reason why I haven't been feeling the great lately." Kaleigh answered.

"What is the reason?" Kieran asked.

"I'm pregnant Kier." Kaleigh answered.

Kieran's eyes widen in shock than he starts to smile a little. Kieran pulls Kaleigh into his arms and kisses her.

"I'm going to here with every step of the way my Kale." Kieran said.

"Are you sure we are ready for this?" Kaleigh asked.

"I'm not sure really but we can't change it now." Kieran answered.

Kaleigh smiles and hugs Kieran. It's a month later now. Kaleigh has been hiding her pregnancy by wearing baggy clothes but it's getting to the point where she can't hide it anymore. Marguerite walks into Kaleigh's bedroom.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Marguerite asked.

"Yes mom, I just fine." Kaleigh answered.

Marguerite goes to leave than notices Kaleigh's stomach.

"Are you pregnant?" Marguerite asked.

"Yes mom I am." Kaleigh answered.

Marguerite's eyes widen in shock.

"What were you thinking?" Marguerite asked.

"I was thinking about if I didn't do than I'd never hear the end of it from Frankie." Kaleigh answered.

"Who's the father?" Marguerite asked.

"My boyfriend of course which happens to be Kieran." Kaleigh answered.

Marguerite takes Kaleigh by the hand and they go across the street. Marguerite knocks on the door. Daniella opens the door.

"What's wrong?" Daniella asked.

"Thanks to your son my daughter is pregnant." Marguerite answered.

"I knew that a few months ago." Daniella said.

Marguerite stares at Daniella.

"What didn't you say anything Ella?" Marguerite asked.

"It want to say anything for fear that you all won't believe me." Daniella answered.

"How did you know mom?" Kieran asked as he comes into the hallway.

"I felt the baby's power coming from Kaleigh's stomach." Daniella answered.

Kieran looks at Marguerite.

"I promise Mrs. LeMorre that I will look after your daughter and our baby at all costs." Kieran said.

Marguerite smiles. It's a few days later now. Kaleigh is the park when Kieran suddenly teleports in and passes Kaleigh a baby pink box. Kaleigh opens it to find a beautiful gold ring.

"Why are you giving me this?" Kaleigh asked.

"I'm giving to you because you mean the world to me. I know that's nobody else in the whole entire world that I want to be with but you." Kieran answered.

"That's enough sweet Kier." Kaleigh said.

Kieran takes the ring than knees down the ground by the bench.

"Will you marry me Kaleigh Marjorie LeMorre?" Kieran asked.

Kaleigh's eyes with tears.

"Yes I'll marry you Kieran Miguel Serenity." Kaleigh answered through her tears.

Kieran smiles than sits next to Kaleigh on the bench and slips the ring onto her finger. Kaleigh looks at the ring than at Kieran. Kieran wraps his arms around Kaleigh and pulls her close to him. They stay like that for the longest time and they go home. The next day they go to a little chapel and getting married. A few days later Kaleigh is the mall shopping for baby clothes. Hayley comes over to Kaleigh.

"Are you going to have a baby?" Hayley asked.

"Yes I am." Kaleigh answered.

Estuardo suddenly appears. Hayley looks at him.

"Where's Frankie?" Hayley asked.

"I'm right here." Frankie answered.

Hayley smiles than notices how big Frankie has gotten.

"When are you due?" Hayley asked.

"I'm due any day now." Frankie answered.

"Have you picked out a name yet?" Hayley asked.

"Yes I have and it's Mina." Frankie answered.

"How do you know what it's going to be?" Hayley asked.

"I had an ultrasound a few months ago and I found that it's going to be a girl." Frankie answered.

Hayley looks at Kaleigh.

"Have you come with any names for your baby yet?" Hayley asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Kaleigh answered.

"You're pregnant too?" Frankie asked.

"Yes I am." Kaleigh answered.

"Who's the father?" Frankie asked.

"I'd rather not discuss that right now but someday you'll know the truth." Kaleigh answered.

Frankie rolls her eyes than she screams in pain. Hayley notices the puddle of water under Frankie's feet. Estuardo rushes Frankie to the hospital. A few hours later Frankie gives birth to a beautiful baby girl whom she names Mina Francesca Aino. Kaleigh is home dreaming of her future with Kieran and their unborn baby.


	14. Precious Innocence All Over Again

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Precious Innocence All Over Again

It's been a few months now. Kaleigh and Kieran are living on the moon. They are awaiting the arrival of the unborn baby. Kaleigh is due to give birth at anytime now. Kieran is out on the balcony watching the stars and staring at Earth. Kaleigh comes out the balcony with Kieran and cuddles up to him. Kieran looks at Kaleigh with a smile on his face.

"How are you feeling my Kale?" Kieran asked.

"I'm feeling great." Kaleigh answered.

"That's good to hear." Kieran said.

A few hours pass now. They are getting ready for bed when all of a sudden Kaleigh's water breaks and she lets out a scream. Kieran comes running.

"What's wrong my Kale?" Kieran asked.

"My water just broke." Kaleigh answered in pain.

Kieran picks up Kaleigh in his arms and teleports her to the hospital on Earth. Kieran busts through the doors with Kaleigh in his arms. A nurse comes over to them.

"What seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked.

"My wife is in labor." Kieran answered.

The doctors take Kaleigh to the delivery room. Kieran follows them. Kaleigh is in a lot of pain. Kieran walks over to her beside and Kaleigh takes his hand. Kieran smiles. A few minutes later Kaleigh is ready to give birth.

"Alright Mrs. Serenity, I need you to push." the doctor said.

Kaleigh sighs than starts to push. Kaleigh pushes for a while.

"I can't do this anymore it hurts too much." Kaleigh replied.

Kieran looks at Kaleigh.

"Yes you can my Kale because I believe in you." Kieran said.

Kaleigh smiles than keeps on pushing. A few minutes later they hear the sound of a baby crying. Kaleigh smiles as the doctor places the baby in her arms.

"Congratulations it's a girl." the doctor replied.

"Oh Kier, she's so beautiful." Kaleigh said.

"Yeah just like her mother." Kieran replied.

"Do you have name for her?" the doctor asked.

"Yes I do and it's Serena Kaleigh Serenity." Kaleigh answered.

Kieran smiles a little.

"That's the perfect name for her." Kieran said.

A few days pass and they take Serena home to the moon kingdom. Kaleigh carries Serena into the nursery and puts her into the crib. Kaleigh goes outside and looks up at the stars. Kaleigh leans over the railing to get a better look. All of a sudden Kaleigh looses her balance and starts to fall over the railing.

"Ah, Kieran help." Kaleigh screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kieran runs outside than notices Kaleigh up in the air coming his way so he levitates in the air and catches Kaleigh as she falls. Kieran starts to get weak all of a sudden than they both fall to the ground. Kieran falls flat on his back and Kaleigh falls onto of him. Kieran winces in pain because the fall made him hurt his back. Kaleigh hits her ankle on the ground really hard which makes it get hurt. They both get up. They help each other inside. Kaleigh sits on the couch and puts her foot up. Kieran winces in pain but goes to the kitchen and gets some ice for Kaleigh. Kieran comes into the living room with ice and gives it to Kaleigh. All of a sudden Serena starts crying. Kaleigh goes to get up but Kieran shakes his head.

"No, don't worry my Kale because you need rest your ankle and I'll go check on our little princess." Kieran said.

Kaleigh smiles than nods her head. Kieran walks up the nursery. Kieran walks over to the crib and takes Serena. Serena coos. Kieran smiles than takes her downstairs. Serena giggles. Kieran checks Serena out than discovers that she has a wet diaper. Kieran changes Serena's diaper than takes into the living room where Kaleigh. Serena smiles when she sees her mother. Kieran puts Serena down on Kaleigh's lap. Kaleigh looks at Serena that Kieran. Kieran looks at Kaleigh and smiles.


	15. Battle For The Universe Beings

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Battle For The Universe Beings

It's a few months later now. Serena is 10 and half months old. Kaleigh is sitting on the couch with Serena on her lap. Kieran comes into the room and Serena looks at him.

"Dada." Serena said.

Kieran's eyes widen in shock.

"Did she just say dada?" Kieran asked.

"Yes she did Kier." Kaleigh answered.

Kieran walks over to the couch and sits next to them.

"Can you say mama sweetie pie?" Kieran asked.

Serena smiles.

"Mama." Serena answered.

Kaleigh smiles. It's a few week later now. Serena is sitting on the floor playing with her toys when she suddenly decides she was to see her father who is sitting on the couch with her mother. Serena gets to her feet and starts walking towards to the couch. Kieran spots her and his eyes widen.

"Kale, look." Kieran said as points to where Serena is.

Kaleigh gasped and hugs Kieran. Serena reaches the couch.

"I want up dada." Serena replied.

Kieran smiles than pulls Serena up onto his lap. Serena cuddles up to her father and falls asleep.

"It's not had to see that she's a daddy's girl." Kaleigh said.

Kieran just smiles. It's a few years later now. Serena is now 6 years old and she's just starting school on Earth. Serena is really shy. A girl a couple of months older than Serena comes over to her.

"Hi there, I'm Mina Aino." the girl said.

Serena smiles.

"I'm Serena Serenity." Serena replied.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Mina asked.

"Yeah sure." Serena answered.

The next year goes by. Serena and Mina become really close friends. Serena also makes friends with three other girls named Amy, Raye and Lita. The five of them all always stick together.

Meanwhile in another part of the universe

A tall lady with red hair is sitting at the thrown waving her hands over a crystal ball.

"If I'm too conquer this world that I must first attack moon." The lady said.

"Yes, majesty that's right." The crystal ball replied.

Meanwhile on the moon

Kaleigh sighs. Kieran looks at her.

"What's wrong my Kale?" Kieran asked.

"I don't know but I'm sensing that something big is going to happen and it feels like it won't be good." Kaleigh answered.

"Don't worry my Kale because we can conquer it." Kieran said.

"I'm not so sure about that Kier." Kaleigh replied.

The months pass and now Serena is 7 years old. Kaleigh is out the garden pushes Serena on swing when suddenly Queen Alina.

"Who are you?" Kaleigh asked.

"I'm worst nightmare Queen Serenity and my name is Queen Alina." Queen Alina answered.

"What do you want?" Queen Serenity asked.

"I want to take over the whole universe but in order to that I must first conquer the moon." Queen Alina answered.

"That won't happen as long as I am ruler of the moon." Queen Serenity said.

"We will just see about that." Queen Alina replied.

Serena starts to cry and Queen Serenity turns to her.

"Get out of here Serena." Queen Serenity said.

"No, mom I'm not leaving because I want to help." Serena replied.

Queen Serenity smiles.

"You can help me by getting out of here." Queen Serenity said.

Serena nods her head than runs off. Queen Serenity turns back to Queen Alina.

"Are you ready now?" Queen Alina asked.

"Yes I am but if you hurt either my precious daughter or my husband than they will trouble." Queen Serenity answered.

They fight for awhile than Queen Serenity takes out the Crescent Moon Ward. Kieran AKA King Serenity is watching with Serena and when he sees her take out the ward he gasped. Serena looks at her father.

"What's wrong dad?" Serena asked.

"If your mother uses that ward she will die." King Serenity answered.

Serena starts crying and King Serenity pulls her close to him to protect her. Queen Serenity sighs than.

"Cosmic Moon Power." Queen Serenity yelled.

The power of the Cresent Moon Ward traps everyone inside and sets it to Earth. Queen Serenity collapses onto the ground.

Meanwhile on Earth

Kieran looks up at the moon.

"No, please my Kale. You can't me live because I love you much and without you I'm incomplete." Kieran sobbed.

Serena hugs her father.

"It's ok I'm here." Serena said.

Kieran picks up Serena is his arms and she wraps her arms around him.

"Serena, you are and will always be my little princess." Kieran replied.

Meanwhile back on the moon

Kaleigh heard Kieran's pleaded. Kaleigh sighs than concentrates the rest of her power and goes to Paris, France for a bit so that she can regain her powers before she goes to be with her family again.


	16. Never Knew About It

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Never Knew About It

Kaleigh is settling into life in Paris, France but she misses Kieran and Serena so much. Kaleigh is that café down when a lady with a little approaches her.

"Is your name Kaleigh?" the lady asked.

"Yes it is." Kaleigh answered.

The lady smiles.

"I've finally found you after all these years." the lady said.

"What do you mean?" Kaleigh asked.

"I'm your longest lost twin sister Kaitlyn Magnolia LeMorre." the lady answered.

"Are you sure about that?" Kaleigh asked.

"Yes I am." Kaitlyn answered.

Kaleigh takes out her cellphone than dials her mother's number. Marguerite picks up the receiver.

"Why didn't you tell me that I had a twin?" Kaleigh asked.

"I was going to tell you darling believe me but than you married your best friend and went to live with him on the moon so I never got a chance." Marguerite answered.

"Well I found her in Paris, France." Kaleigh said.

Marguerite smiles a little.

"What are you doing in Paris?" Marguerite asked.

"I'm here regaining my powers from the battle with Queen Alina." Kaleigh answered.

"Well you better come back soon because I know certain King that miss you a lot." Marguerite said.

Kaleigh smiles than hangs up.

"Was that our mother?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yes it was." Kaleigh answered.

"Do you have anywhere to live while you are here?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No I don't." Kaleigh answered.

"Well you can come with me and your niece." Kaitlyn answered.

Kaleigh looks at her niece.

"What's her name is?" Kaleigh asked.

"Her name is Jessika Valerie LeMorre and she's 3 years old." Kaitlyn answered.

Kaleigh follows Kaitlyn to her house. Kaleigh sits on the couch and takes a picture of Kieran on her purse. Kaleigh holds the picture of Kieran close to her. Kaitlyn notices Kaleigh holding the picture.

"Who's the picture of?" Kaitlyn asked.

"It's a picture of your brother-in-law." Kaleigh answered.

"You're married?" Kaitlyn asked.

Kaleigh nods her head.

"Yes I am to my best friend." Kaleigh answered.

"Why your best friend?" Kaitlyn asked.

"That very simple because I feel in love with him." Kaleigh answered.

Kaitlyn sits on the couch next to Kaleigh.

"Can I see that picture of him?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah sure." Kaleigh answered.

Kaleigh sighs than passes the picture of Kieran to Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn looks at the picture. Kaitlyn's eyes widen in shock.

"Wow he's so gorgeous sis." Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah I know and I miss him so much." Kaleigh replied.

"Where is he?" Kaitlyn asked.

"He's in Tokyo, Japan with our 7 year old daughter Serena." Kaleigh answered.

"Why aren't you with him?" Kaitlyn asked.

"It's long story. I'm Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom and I had a battle with Queen Alina. Kieran and Serena think that I didn't make but I had enough power to come down here." Kaleigh answered.

"Why did you come here?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I wanted to regain my powers before I went to be with my family again." Kaleigh answered.

"When do you planning being with them again?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I don't know." Kaleigh answered.

Meanwhile in Tokyo, Japan

Serena is just waking up than she goes downstairs to find her father sitting on the couch holding a picture of her mother. Serena walks over the couch and sits down next to her father.

"You really miss mom don't you?" Serena asked.

Kieran nods his head.

"Yes Serena I do because I love her with all my heart and soul." Kieran answered.

"Have you ever told her that?" Serena asked.

"No, I haven't but if I ever get the chance to see her again it's the first thing I'm going to tell her." Kieran answered.

Serena gives her dad a hug. All of a sudden the doorbell rings. Serena gets to her feet than goes to the door and opens it to find Amy standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Raye sent me to get you because she's having a sailor meeting on her temple right away." Amy answered.

Serena smiles than turns her dad.

"I'm going to Raye's." Serena said.

"Ok be careful." Kieran replied.

Serena leaves with Amy. Amy starts walking a little a head. Serena is thinking about her mother and isn't watching where she's going than all of a sudden she bumps into someone.

"I'm so sorry." Serena said.

"Yeah sure you are. Just watch where you are going next time meatball head." a guy voice replied.

Serena looks up to find a guy a few years older than he standing in front of her.

"Who are you anyway?" Serena asked.

"I'm Darien Shields." the guy answered.

"Well I'm Serena Serenity and I'm on my way to my friend Raye Hino's place." Serena said.

Serena starts to run after Amy.

"See ya around meatball head." Darien yelled.

Serena growls. Amy and Serena reaches Raye's place. Amy sits down on the floor and so does Serena. Trista, Amara and Michelle are they too.

"Why did you call us here?" Amara asked.

"I was doing my flame readings this morning and it showed a new evil threat." Raye answered.

"So in other wards we have to be prepared?" Amy asked.

"Yes that's actually right." Raye answered.

"If only my mother were here than she could help us out." Serena said.

An hour later they all go home. Serena walks inside to find her father still sitting on the couch holding the picture of her mother. Serena sighs than goes up to her bedroom. The months pass and it's July. Kieran is still missing Kaleigh a lot.

Meanwhile in Paris, France

Kaleigh is sitting on the couch in the living room holding the picture of Kieran. Kaitlyn walks into the living room.

"Alright that's it sis I can't take you being like this anymore. You are coming to Tokyo, Japan with me right now." Kaitlyn said.

Kaleigh sighs than smiles. Kaitlyn, Kaleigh and Jessika leave for Tokyo, Japan.

THE END

**A/N: That's end of this story finally but if you want to know what happens next than read "More Than That" which is sequel to this story. Does everyone understand how this is Sailor Moon story now? **


End file.
